


Daddy Needs You

by SapphireSeager



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Baseball, Daddy Dom/Little Girl, Daddy Kink, F/M, Los Angeles Dodgers, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSeager/pseuds/SapphireSeager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joc comes home from being on the road and has his way with his wife. Established DD/LG relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Needs You

I stared at the last text message from my husband once again, sent just a few minutes ago when he was leaving the airport to come home. I was simultaneously nervous, excited, anxious, and horny as hell waiting for him to arrive; even though this last road trip was only four days long, it had felt like forever this time for whatever reason. Luckily I didn’t have to worry about him being in a bad mood as sometimes happened on travel days, especially if they had had a rough outing; but the guys had swept Arizona and Joc had continued his hitting streak, upping the total to 14 straight games, not to mention making more than a few dazzling defensive plays, so I knew he’d be feeling good. Normally on days he’s due to come back from being on the road I cook or order take-out once he’s landed, but instead of his usual text asking me to start dinner I had gotten a much different message:

**I hope you’re ready for me little girl, daddy needs you**

It had instantly sent my heart fluttering with excitement, as I had been desperate for Joc since the moment he left and he hadn’t had the energy for phone sex, so I had had to make do with the teasing pictures we’d send each other daily. Usually his consisted of him shirtless in the hotel mirror, occasionally still dripping wet from the shower just to torture me, while I primarily sent him shots of my legs sprawled out in our bed or my long hair strategically covering my bare breasts.

When I still thought we’d be having dinner when he got home I had chosen to dress in my favorite shorts and a comfy old Joc Pederson t-shirt – since he always enjoyed seeing me in his jerseys or anything with his name on it, I had made the conscious decision to throw it on for tonight. Once I got an inkling of what our night was about to look like I decided to ditch my shorts, as well as the sports bra I had on underneath the shirt, leaving me in just the t-shirt & my thong, then decided to wait for him in the living room. I tried to distract myself from waiting by throwing on one of my favorite old TV shows but I found myself constantly straining to look out the window at our driveway for any sign of Joc, and frequently checking the time on my phone. Just as I started to get sucked into my show I heard our front gate activate, signaling he was home. As soon as she heard it, our little dog Belle jumped up from my lap to howl at the intruder.

“Hey, you be nice! It’s just daddy” I told her, to which she growled lowly as if she didn’t believe me and remained standing at attention, eyes fixed on the door. A few seconds later when the door opened I switched off the TV and sprang up to greet him. He looked fucking gorgeous as always, dressed in jeans and a plain black t-shirt, though I noticed that he wasn’t carrying his travel bag like normal, “Hey babe where’s your stuff?” I asked as I walked slowly towards him. He didn’t answer me, he just smirked as he locked the door behind him, then he turned to close the remaining distance between us and scooped me up off the ground, hooking his hands around my ass and kissing me deeply. I moaned into his soft lips, feeling my body melt into his ferocious touch while Belle hopped around his feet excitedly. When he broke away from the kiss I whined at the loss, causing Joc to chuckle slightly, “Fuck I’ve missed you baby girl” he whispered gruffly against my skin. I tried to force myself closer to him despite the fact that I was already effectively wrapped around him, settling for pressing my head against his chest. “Aww, did you miss me too angel?” he asked, softly kissing my forehead. I nodded against him; I couldn’t decide if I wanted to stay like this forever or break away long enough to tell him to fuck me, but luckily I didn’t have to think on it long; he moved his mouth towards my ear, “I’m dying to fuck you little one” he moaned out. I felt my eyes flutter and the ache between my thighs flare at his words. I moaned back, only able to get out the word “Yes” in my arousal-induced haze. “That’s my good girl” he replied before adjusting his grip on me and starting to climb the stairs to our bedroom. When we reached the bedroom he tossed me lightly onto the bed before grabbing my ankles and dragging me down so that my feet almost touched the floor. My breathing sped up as he glared down at me, the predatory look in his eyes turning me on even further.

He quickly threw off his shirt before spreading my legs and climbing down to straddle me “Are you gonna be a good girl for me tonight baby?” he asked as he snaked his hand up my shirt to grab at my breasts and grind himself into me. Already breathless I replied, “Yes daddy” as I tilted my chest up into his touch. “Did you touch yourself while I was gone baby girl?” he asked as he continued to massage my breast and slowly rock his pelvis against me. I felt my whole body flush with embarrassment, causing me to gulp and look away from him. That was a mistake. He pinched the nipple he had been lightly rolling between his fingers just enough to get my attention before growling lowly, “Daddy asked you a question little one” I looked back at him before nodding bashfully, “Just once daddy” I answered, and he released his rough hold on my nipple. “Just once, huh?” he sucked in a deep breath, “And did you use your daddy toy for that?” he asked, referring to a homemade dildo we had made from a kit to replicate his cock for me “Yes daddy, of course” I moaned out breathlessly, remembering how I had imagined him fucking me senseless the third night he was away while I stared at pictures of him on my phone.

“And how was it angel?” he asked as his hand left my breast and begin to travel down to the top of my underwear before stopping, causing me to groan in frustration. “Not as good as you daddy” I whined while pushing my hips up at him, hoping to get him to continue touching me. “Not as good as me? But it _is_ me baby, that’s why we made it” his voice dropped to an even lower whisper as his hand inched slowly into my underwear, “So you can **always** have daddy’s cock whenever you need it” he finished as his fingers came to rest against my wet pussy. “Daddy please!” I whined, desperate to feel him in me.

He smirked and kissed me passionately before roughly thrusting two fingers into me. I cried out into his mouth and my body jerked up towards him, my fingers clawing at his arms and back. “Mmm, baby girl you’re so wet” he moaned out, slowly dragging his long fingers out only to press back into me even harder. As his movements continued I felt my skin flush and beads of sweat begin to gather along my forehead, my heart beating faster and faster, but I should’ve known he wouldn’t let me cum that easy. Just as my hips begin to move up off the mattress in an effort to bring Joc’s hand deeper into me he pressed his upper body down to stifle my movements and begin to slip his hand out of my underwear. I whimpered and cried out, the desperate need to cum causing me to shake and quiver under him. “Sorry baby girl” he breathed out before lifting himself off of me and the bed entirely. My eyes went wide with panic at the distance separating us and I begin to reach out to grab him and bring him back to me but he held his hands up and I immediately ceased my movements towards him, again whimpering in his direction. “Just a second baby girl, daddy’s coming” he told me, speaking softly to placate me. I trembled again, desperate to reestablish contact with Joc as he quickly stripped off all of his remaining clothing.

“Sit up” he said sternly, and immediately I sprang up onto my knees, anxiously positioning myself at the edge of the bed, knowing exactly what Joc wanted next. I reached for his cock, which was already hard and dripping pre-cum, but he stopped me, “Wait princess” he said, and before I could whine or protest he had his hands around my sides and was pulling off my t-shirt. I smiled back at him as he tossed it to the ground and again went for his cock. I immediately wrapped my left hand around his tight balls before lining up and taking his dick in my mouth. I felt him let out a long breath as I went to work on lubing him up. After a few slow strokes progressively taking him deeper and deeper into my mouth I had relaxed enough to take his entire length down my throat. I stuttered momentarily before I slid him past my gag reflex and into position to allow him to thrust down into my throat. Joc groaned loudly when I reached the base of his large dick, panting as he saw himself disappear completely in my mouth. I stifled a smirk, loving that I was able to return the favor and turn him into a quivering mess too. After pumping him in and out of my throat a few times I felt the muscles in his legs and stomach flex and I knew he wouldn’t last much longer if I kept it up. Taking a deep breath, I took him in all the way down again, this time pausing to swallow around his cock, causing my throat muscles to thoroughly massage his length. Joc snarled loudly before pulling me back off of his cock by my neck. “You naughty little girl” he barked, pushing me down onto my back as he quickly mounted me, pausing to rip off my panties and look me in the eyes, “You’re lucky I don’t have the patience to punish you right now little girl” he growled at me but before I could reply he had roughly shoved himself into me and I screamed out in pleasure. I was so ready for this moment that I barely needed any time to adjust to his size before I was dying for him to move inside me.

Joc smirked down at me writhing underneath him, pausing to lick his lips and grid down on me. “Da-“ I started, but Joc cut me off, leaning down to kiss me deeply while slowly dragging his cock out until just the tip remained, then slamming back into me aggressively. I moaned into Joc’s mouth as he continued pounding into me, reaching up to wrap my fingers around his strong arms. He pulled away from my face but did not stop his forceful thrusts, instead adding a swirl of his hips each time he bottomed out, quickly bringing me to the edge of my first orgasm. Since Joc knew my body well he knew it was coming, and chose to grab both my wrists and fling my hands up above my head, pinning them down into the pillow. His forcefulness triggered my release and I clamped down hard on his cock, stuttering his movements momentarily. He grunted as he continued to pound into me, riding out my orgasm. I gasped and shook as I tried to recover, desperately trying to push back up against his strong grip on my wrists and regain control of my hands. Of course it was futile, I probably couldn’t have gotten free from any man’s grip, let alone that of a professional athlete with a ridiculous amount of upper body strength. Joc’s movements slowed while he chuckled down at me, obviously amused by my unsuccessful attempt at escape.

“Now why would you fight me, baby girl? You know you fucking love it, don’t you?” he taunted me, eliciting a moan from the back of my throat, “Yes daddy” I replied breathlessly. Joc thrust into me particularly hard before growling out, “Tell me” I gulped, knowing what he wanted to hear but always feeling the burn of embarrassment rush through me at his request. Joc’s eyes narrowed when I hesitated, then he slammed back into me even more forcefully than before, barking out “Tell me!” I cried out at his words before quickly succumbing to his command, “I love it daddy, I love it when you fuck me hard” Joc bit his lip and continued to ravage me, groaning and panting near my face. “That’s my good little girl” he ground out, his control slipping now, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic. I wiggled my hips against his pelvis every time he filled me, eager to grant him his release, “Cum in me daddy” I gasped out, “Please!”

Hearing me plead caused Joc to fall over the edge, roaring as he released streams of his hot cum in me. With his last thrust he stilled in me, slowly releasing my wrists and softly dragging his hands down along my body. As he struggled to regain his breath, Joc kissed me softly all over my face and neck, “You’re incredible princess” he whispered against my skin before looking me in the eyes. I smiled back at him, “Was that what you were looking for daddy?” I asked. “Absolutely” he replied, grinning back before kissing me deeply, “I missed you so much baby girl”


End file.
